Brink: The Skulls
by L0n3-WuLf
Summary: The special Security task force, The White Skulls, must stop a devious Resistance plot. Rated T for violence, language and blood.


Brink: The Skulls

Chapter 1

The white walls of the briefing room were covered in intelligence papers. Photos of Resistance leaders, maps of compounds, and sheets of notes Recon crews had written.

I listen as the Intel Officer starts the brief. "The Resistance is pushing their assault. They've captured five Security Helicopters, and according to our men on the streets, are planning an attack on the Control Center of the Ark.

"As you all know, it's imperative that we stop this assault. We're not quite sure what their plans after securing Control are, but it can't be good."

The Officer points presses a button and an animated video walkthrough begins.

"You will be taken by means of Helicopter and dropped on the roof of their 'secret' warehouse. Now, I'll let your captain explain the rest of the details."

The Officer moves aside, and I stand. I move to the front and start.

"Once we're on the roof, I'll take Lingo, Neon, and Valhalla, and we'll infiltrate through a door on the roof. Fawx, you'll take Romeo, Q, and Tiger, and fast rope over the side. Then you'll breach the back door, and go in through there."

Hunter raises his hand. "What about me sir?"

I reply. "You'll provide overwatch from the helicopter. Make sure no Resistance get in or out." Hunter nods.

"Now, we're Alfa team, Fawx, you guys are Zeta. Hunter, you're Vendetta. Now, when we land, Alfa team will cut the radio wires on the roof, so the Resistance can't get any reinforcements.

"Alfa team will sweep the top floor, Zeta will sweep the bottom. Then we'll meet on the middle floor and sweep it together. We're looking for the helicopters, and a Resistance VIP known as Dr. Yuri Vlasidov. His code name is Yo-yo. Any questions?"

The team shakes their heads. "Alright, let's move out."

I watch the Ark pass below me while the chopper flies us towards the warehouse. I turn my head and look over my nine-man team.

We are a special-forces unit known as The White Skulls. Most of our ops are so elite, that this seems like a walk in the park.

I check my watch. Five minutes to touchdown. I raise my hand with all five fingers out. "Five minutes!" I shout.

The team starts double-checking their weapons. Hunter racks the bolt in his sniper rifle. Q loads his shotgun. Neon puts bullets in his other magazines.

"Two minutes!" I shout after checking my watch again. I check my assault rifle. The muzzle's clear, the gas cartridge is operational… all good.

One minute. The warehouse is in sight. "One minute! Make your last preparations!"

Romeo leans in and says in a voice just loud enough for me to hear, "What if it's a setup?" I look down and then say in his ear: "I hope not."

Then the helicopter touches down. "Green light! GO, GO, GO!" I jump out of the helicopter first, sweeping the top of the building for any Resistance, and once seeing it's clear, I give the command. "Go, Zeta team, make your move. Vendetta, watch the outside."

I locate the radio tower and run towards it. I slide under a pipe, then jump and climb up a small scaffolding, I run along top and then flip over the side, never slowing once. My team follows me, and when we reach the tower I motion for Lingo to clip the wires.

As he clips the wires I lead the rest of the team to the door leading inside. When Lingo catches up I open the door and Neon throws a grenade down the stairs. When it blows, I lead the down stairs, I don't bother with running down the steps, I just slide.

By now my adrenaline is pumping so much I don't even feel the pain from my ParkOur.

I charge into the first room, slide into cover, and peek my gun up, expecting heavy resistance. But there's no one here.

"Alright, keep it tight. It's too quiet in here." I tell my team. I take out my radio, and call Zeta team. "This is Alfa, do you copy Zeta team, over."

"Zeta here. What's the skinny? Over."

"We got no one. There's nothing here; maybe a mouse or two, and plenty of dust. What about you? Over."

"Same here. Nothing."

I scratch my chin. "Alright, let's meet on the second floor and finish up. Maybe we can find something. Over."

"Roger. Over and out."

I turn to the team. "Alright, lets move downstairs. Keep your eyes peeled. I don't like this."

We find the staircase and go downstairs. We meet up with Zeta team and start sweeping the second floor. After a thorough search, we realize there's nothing there.

Neon kicks an empty tin can against the wall. "It was a setup! There's not even anything here!"

Then the floor underneath us rumbles and a loud boom fills the air. My radio crackles and Hunter's voice says: "Sir, the bottom floor's windows just blew out! I suggest you get out now!"

I signal towards the door, "Get upstairs, quick!" The team rushes upstairs, and as we're running to the next staircase the second floor explodes. "Quick run! Get to the rooftop!"

As we're running up the stairs leading to the roof, Hunter calls again. "Sir there's a large force of Resistance heading your way! You'd better hurry up and get to the roof!"

We get to the roof and I see the helicopter. I look over the side of the roof and see a group of about twenty Resistance members. They're wearing their ragtag clothes and are running towards the building. I wave at the helicopter and it heads our way. I see Hunter take a shot at the Resistance and watch one drop. Then I see one of them lift a rocket launcher.

"Hunter get out!" I scream to Hunter through the radio. The Resistance guy fires the rocket and it screams towards the helicopter. Hunter jumps out as the helicopter is hit. He hits the roof's edge, and starts sliding down. Neon and I rush towards him and help him up.

"Sir," Valhalla starts. "I think we're in trouble."

**R&R.**


End file.
